


Opening Up

by SpookyKiwiBird



Series: Everything Changes [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Archery, Best Day Ever!!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, For the most part, Gardening, Good Friends, Minor Angst, Oops, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone has a crush on Adora at this point, minor mentions of perceived death, surprise party!, there might be a possibility of a cliffhanger at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: Glimmer promised the best day ever and, well, Adora's sure in for a wild ride





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> School's been so busy ughhhhhhhh. These little oneshots/mini stories really help alleviate the pressure of finals though and I really enjoy to see all of your comments <3 they mean so much to me. Maybe during the summer I'll actually write a full blown fic but as of now enjoy these little snippets of writing. (P.S I have no idea for a full plot line of this but I'll get there eventually I swear)

Waking up from the place Adora did not remember falling asleep always unnerved her in a way, maybe it was her instincts that something was wrong or maybe she didn’t like the fact that she let her guard down enough to fall asleep on a person. Either way, it didn’t matter right now. The room titled as Adora sat up in the fluffy bed that nearly absorbed her during the night. With a sigh of frustration at the two unrepaired rips in the bed, Adora casts them a glare and pushes herself off of the bed. 

 

With a loud slam of the door opening and smacking the wall, Glimmer burst into the room with a dramatic flair that could only be described as  _ her _ . “Gooooood morning Adora! I hope you’re ready for the best day of your life!”

 

Adora was knocked on her butt back onto the bed as Glimmer thrust through the door out of pure surprise, with a dazed look Adora looked up at the young woman in question, who actually looked a little sheepish. “Really Glimmer?”

 

“Let my try that again,” Glimmer grinned, retreating back out of the door and closing it behind her before bursting in through again. “Gooooood morning Adora! I hope you’re ready for the best day of your life!”

 

With a groan Adora collapsed back first onto her bed, which promptly sucked her into it’s fluffy depths. “I’m ready to get some more sleep.” she muttered. Much to Adora’s dismay though, Glimmer grabbed hold of her hands and tugged her off the bed.

 

“No more sleeping, It’s the best day of your life and we can’t waste a single second.” 

 

Despite being rudely awakened Adora smiled to herself and ushered Glimmer out of her room to get dressed. 

 

\---

 

By the time Adora was out of her room and ready Glimmer was waiting outside impatiently with three other people. The first one was Bow, barely able to contain his excitement when Adora walked out. The second was Perfuma, who gave Adora a big grin and a friendly wave when she emerged from her room, not even giving Adora a chance to think twice before tucking a flower behind her ear. Mermista, the third person, looked like she could care less to be here, but the small grin on her face gave it away that she was glad to be here. 

 

“Glimmer,” Adora started, her voice cracking only slightly to give away the fact she was on the verge of (happy) tears. “You got everyone here.”

 

Glimmer rubbed the back of her neck with a smitten smile, “I couldn’t get  _ everyone _ . Spinnerella and Netossa couldn’t make it today because they’re going on a date, Frosta had to take care of her kingdom and Sea Hawk is,” Glimmer paused for a second. “I’m actually not sure where Sea Hawk is honestly.”

 

“Thank gods,” Mermista muttered under her breath, picking at her fingernails a little. Adora gave Mermista a fond smile and shook her head at the princess before turning back to Glimmer and giving her a giant bear hug that Bow and Perfuma eagerly jumped into, Mermista hanging back for a second before Adora pulled her in with them.

 

Despite the hug there was a bit of tension in the air. Even if Glimmer had managed to get everyone here it still wouldn’t be  _ everyone _ . There was an unspoken agreement not to speak about Entrapta but the thought of the enigmatic princess not being here sent a pang of sadness through Adora. 

 

Glimmer pulled away first, cutting the tension in the air swiftly by clapping her hands excitedly. “No more talking! It’s time for Adora’s best day ever!” 

 

There was a fist punched in the air by Glimmer and Adora gulped a little. There was a shine of determination in Glimmer’s eye that told Adora that she wouldn’t be able to end this day until Glimmer was done with her nefarious plan to make Adora happy. Today was going to definitely be a long day. 

 

\---

 

As Adora would find out, her day was going to be split up into 4 parts. The first part would be spent with Bow, doing whatever he had planned for her, which couldn’t be all that bad. 

 

“Today, I have decided to teach you,” Bow paused dramatically before brandishing two bows from behind his back, his Bow and what looked like a children’s training bow. “How to shoot a bow!”

 

Adora blinked a little blankly at Bow. “I know how to fire an arrow, it was apart of our Horde training,” Adora recited in a monotone voice, almost sounding like a robot. After seeing the sad look on Bow’s face though, Adora spluttered for a backtrack. “It’s uh been years though since I ever fired one?” she said weakly, making the end sound more like a question than a reassuring statement.

 

Even though it was a bad recovery Bow looked satisfied, handing Adora the child's bow before turning his back on Adora to set up something behind him. With another flourish, Bow stepped away to reveal a bad constructed straw figure of a horde soldier that had Adora struggling  to hold back a laugh. 

 

“Your goal is to hit this horde soldier,” Bow grinned, trying desperately to be mock serious and hold back a smile. Marching towards Adora, Bow held up his own bow as a gesture for Adora to follow his lead. 

 

Squinting his eyes, Bow nocked an arrow in the bow before pulling back the string with two careful fingers. With a deadly accurate aim, Bow closed his eyes and released the string, letting the arrow slash through the air with a woosh and hit the ‘soldier’ in the chest with a dull thunk. Bow straightened his back happily after the arrow hit and turned to flash Adora his trademark sunny smile. 

 

Adora, on the other hand, looked absolutely dumbfounded. She knew that Bow had an amazing aim and was a great archer, but still even now Adora was completely in awe of his skill and how he could go from laser focused to bright and sunny quicker than she could blink. 

 

“Your turn now!” Bow clapped, facing Adora expectantly as she looked down at her bow a bit nervously. “You can do it! I believe in you Adora!” 

 

With a shuddering breath Adora nocked the arrow in the kiddy bow and pulled back, trying to focus the way Bow did on the target. On her exhale, Adora released the arrow, closing her eyes and hoping it hit somewhere near the target. After a few seconds Adora peeked open an eye and saw the red feathered bow lay sadly on the ground right in front of her. Adora groaned, Bow smiled sheepishly and grabbed one of her shoulders lightly.

 

“We have a lot of work to do.”

 

\---

 

It was a few hours (maybe a couple minutes but if felt like hours) until Adora managed to feebly get her arrow to hit (and bounce off) the dummy’s legs. Despite the very mediocre job that Adora did, Bow clapped loudly when she got a hit in.

 

“You did it Adora!” Bow nearly yelled, startling some birds nearby with his excitement. “With some more practice you’ll be able to fire a bow powerfully!” The beaming grin on his face slipped off when he saw Adora slide down against a tree and curl herself up into a ball.

 

“Adora?” Bow asked softly, padding over to Adora and sitting down next to her. “Are you ok Adora?”

 

There was a tense silence before Adora broke down into sobs, surprising Bow into hugging his best friend tightly. “Oh Adora…” Bow trailed off, holding Adora close as she let her tears out onto the shoulder of his crop top.

 

After a few minutes the sobs subsided, Adora pulled away and rubbed at her puffy eyes before taking a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry Bow, I just…” Adora sniffled, rubbing her runny nose on her red jacket. Bow made himself a reminder to clean that when they were done. “Everyone is counting on me, but how am I supposed to be their hero if I can hardly fire a  _ bow _ .” 

 

“You don’t need to be able to fire a bow to be a hero, Adora, you’re  _ already _ everyones hero,” Bow placed a comforting hand on Adora’s back. “You’ve already defended us from so much!”

 

Even though Bow was trying to make Adora feel better, it ended up making her feel worse. “But I haven’t,” she wailed a little, curling her hands into fists. “I let the Whispering Woods be destroyed, I couldn’t stop the horde and we  _ lost Entrapta.  _ Don’t you get it Bow? It’s all my fault.”

 

“It’s  _ not _ ,” Bow said with such out of place ferocity that Adora looked up in surprise, meeting his eyes that were vulnerable and a bit watery. “None of this is your fault. Without you we wouldn’t have the princess alliance, we wouldn’t have any chance at all in this war. Hell, we could be dead right now without you!”

 

The passionate ranting from Bow stunned Adora into silence, small tears dripping out of her eyes as she stared at her friend in awe. “Thank you,” her voice cracked with tears but she managed a small shaky smile. “Thank you  _ so much _ . I still need to work hard though, I need to be better.”

 

There was a new light in Adora’s eyes that brought the smile back to Bow’s face. “And we’ll be with you the entire way,” Bow crushed Adora into a big hug before whispering happily half to himself, half to Adora. “We’re counting on you.” 

 

_ I’m counting on you too  _ Bow thought to himself, obviously not voicing it out loud before standing up and holding out a hand to Adora. 

 

“Now, let’s try shooting the bow again,” Bow started with a smile, waiting until Adora grabbed his hand to haul her up. “By the end of our training lesson I expect you to be smiling though, got it?” Bow said with false strictness, trying to hide his sunny smile behind a very obviously fake stern look.

 

With a mock salute Adora picked the bow back up from the ground. “Sir yes sir!” she joked, already beginning to feel a bit better. Gods she was so lucky to have friends like these in her life.

 

_ Yeah.  _ Adora thought with a fond smile,  _ Today is going to be amazing and nothing can stop it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my heart explode (with joy)


End file.
